<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>二九：Storage unit by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741363">二九：Storage unit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game), YoRHa Stage, YoRHa Ver 1.0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>灵感来自九号的演员直纪自己微博设计的梗，给每个人【演员】都标了位置。</p><p> </p><p>从上到下的顺序据泽的翻译帮忙，应该是：</p><p>2，3</p><p>4，6</p><p>21，22</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>D2/H9, E2 - Relationship, E2/H9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>二九：Storage unit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“九号在笑什么呢？”<br/>二号的脸在靠近的那一刻前停了下来。<br/>拉开些许距离的视野中，他近在咫尺的面容挂着几分困惑，但更多的是温和，仿佛这个问题只是随口一问，其实他并不在乎。<br/>九号这样看着上方的二号，不禁对那个嘴角轻柔的弧度感到不可思议。别人总觉得二号不说话也不笑还很难接近，可是他自己却觉得二号总是在微笑着，每一声都在回应自己。就像是那个漂亮薄唇上轻微扬起的嘴角只有自己能发现一样。<br/>“没什么，就是觉得这样直视二号的脸，让心里变得明亮了许多。”九号虽然因为不好意思感觉到脸颊发热，也不清楚自己从资料库里学习来的词汇是否传达正确了心情，却依旧开心的笑起来。<br/>“因为平日训练和出任务时，规定里都是一直佩戴战术眼罩的嘛。然后二号的衣服设计又是高领，稍微换个角度就会挡住半边脸。”九号解释的时候，还用手比划过鼻头，说明了二号的领子挡住的高度。“加上刘海后，偶尔完全看不到二号的脸，也不知道表情。可是现在…”<br/>觉得自己说了太多话，而且一直被二号注视并倾听，九号开始有那么点不知所措。但是感慨之情却没让他停下来，只是有些害羞罢了，每个音节都开始因为小心翼翼变得简短而微弱。“二号每个表情都能看的很清楚，眼神也…就，很好。很开心。”</p><p>二号从始至终都没打断他的意思，而是把先前撑在九号上方的身子放低，重心落回后面，坐在了一旁。不过他的双眸依旧不离不弃的从高处欣赏着恋人害羞的模样，额前一侧垂下的月牙形刘海悄悄把他眉目间的变化藏了起来。<br/>没了战术眼罩的配置，眼前的一切都恢复了原本的颜色。九号柔顺的黑发，温顺柔和的五官，一紧张就会抿起来的嘴唇，还有陪衬在浅灰色枕头下收紧的双肩。<br/>没了出战用的制服包裹，统一配发的黑色贴身衬衣让H型纤细的身型显露得一清二楚，就连领口下的锁骨也很分明的暴露在二号眼前。稍微被肩头一带，漂亮的沟形状就描绘在了颈部的肌肤下方，无意间吸引着二号的目光。<br/>“的确就像九号说的那样，没有了阻挡，眼前变得明亮起来。”<br/>二号的声音不管怎么表露清晰，都如同羽毛一样轻柔。他朗诵诗歌般表达了赞同，随后就再次翻身上前，控制着力道把手钻进九号腰际两侧，隔着床捧起Healer纤细的腰，并低头迎过去，把鼻尖贴在了那根漂亮的锁骨上。<br/>“嘴巴现在也可以轻而易举的吻到你，”一向寡言的二号，此刻却表达出只属于两人间的爱意。他亲吻了九号领子遮挡不到的那片肌肤，随后把脸埋了上去。</p><p>九号包容了恋人近似撒娇的行为，抬手轻轻抚摸上胸口那顶柔顺的黑发。<br/>他的指尖碰到了对方在发侧编好的辫子，随后便顺着编织的轮廓小心的钻去发根，拢入其中。<br/>二号如同被开启了某个小开关，开始顺着抚摸传来的细微瘙痒，动动脑袋，埋着脸亲吻起九号的身体。<br/>没有了制服，手套和眼罩的存在。单薄贴身的衣物反而化作即将被突破的薄纸，将对方的存在以躯体轮廓的清晰度刻画出来，仿佛化成了一块黄油，把前所未有的接触快感涂抹在两人身上。<br/>随后二号迫不及待的撩开了九号的衣服，而身下的人也不拒绝逃避，而是顺从的眯起眼，享受着一切。<br/>九号不会拒绝的。因为他想要被二号抚摸。他喜欢接纳二号给予的一切体验。</p><p>“亲吻”这个行为是什么时候开始在寄叶里流行的呢？<br/>是谁带起的头呢？<br/>这件事已经无法正确的追究出根源，可M部队里先提到这条资讯的是六号。<br/>模仿自己的创造者——人类而诞生的智能机器人，有着完全仿照人类的设计构造，真实化的身体感官传输，还有编程完整的心理感情，甚至连极端的行为模式与独特的兴趣爱好都列入其中。<br/>那么，人类会产生的行为表达方式也会诞生于寄叶当中，应该也不是什么奇怪的事。<br/>人类留存的资料里，亲吻是对于喜爱的人表达爱意的方式之一。私密的碰触在每个身体部位上，都传达出不同的含义，可这些都不曾和感情断了联系，甚至成为了一种独一无二有分量的交流方式。<br/>仿照人类制作的嘴唇，也有着柔软的质地，细腻的纹路。贴上肌肤后，吮吸，轻啄，带出的压力和牵动，都成为了完全没有过的信号透过机体传达进来。这种行为引发出的感觉会牵动着感情，仿佛链接了一条新的线路，不断发出不能自控的讯息，把心底的想法全都编写了出来。<br/>然后…然后大家就上瘾了。但并不是肆意的使用，而就像是他们从写资料里学习到的那样，这个行为是宝贵和有含义的，仅此对感情分量上重要的人传达。</p><p>二号的亲吻跳过了衣服的阻挡。不自然卷起的边缘被推高，露出九号的胸口。细节制作精良的躯体光滑而紧实，深粉色的乳头也完美的被制作出来，漂亮的镶嵌在胸口两端。<br/>只要嘴唇一碰到那里，让小巧挺立的乳首被抿送如唇间，九号就会发出如同某种小动物一样的呢喃。他会摆动起腰，轻咬下唇，指尖颤抖着扣紧，眯起的眼眸底开始微微泛红。全新的行为模式不断的增添在九号身上，甚至给空气里都传来了不寻常的电波，仿佛体内所有的构架都要融化似的。<br/>二号每没看到这些，都会情不自禁的喜欢上。<br/>他禁不住让嘴唇流抚过九号的腹部，顺着紧实缜密的肤质一路滑下来。嘴唇和腹部的皮肤不一样，留下缓和的摩擦，如同残存的记忆样一样久久消不去。<br/>即使H型的身材并不健硕，也没有什么肌肉。可是寄叶的训练和用于战斗所建造的躯体，仍旧有着紧致的肌肉结构，把每个部位都刻画在最适中的范围内。<br/>所以二号悄然从中间的路线偏移，并在九号那副没有刻画成形的单薄腹肌上吮了口。<br/>“啊…！”九号浑身抖了下，带动着身上的人，把这个小动作拍打进了二号的心房里。<br/>但是当二号往上又亲吻了一处后，九号这次反应更大了。他发出声音并不高的惊呼，却显得短促而吃惊，害羞使得他立刻闭上了嘴。<br/>二号禁不住抬头看过去，想要确定自己是否让对方有所不适。可是九号并没有表现出阻止的意思，甚至自己捏着卷起来的衣服帮二号撩开，将身体完整的奉献出来。</p><p>“刚才那个地方，刚好是二号你的存储单元所在。”碰上二号视线的九号，利用角度关系，羞涩的捏起衣边缩下脖子，把鼻子以下的脸遮挡了起来。<br/>“嗯？这里吗？”<br/>二号还是有些吃惊的，因为即使直到H型的九号是负责备份的，可是他们从来没想过九号会把他摁的备份存在那里。只是理所当然的知道，在九号的身体内有着很大的内存，却没想到还精密的划分了单元。想必其他人也不知道吧？<br/>“是吗，我在这里呀…”二号低头看向自己刚才亲吻的地方，不确定的用食指点了上去。但又轻轻的打了个圈，在附近停顿了几次。“还是说，这里呢？还是这里？”<br/>“就…刚才…那个地方，唔…”九号声音轻得好似在呢喃，朦胧里挂着点轻颤。<br/>二号心知肚明对方有什么感觉，却还是笑着故意问道，“怎么了，九号？”<br/>“二号的手指…弄得我，痒痒的…”像是忍耐完吸了一口气，努力调整呼吸回答的九号，老实得可爱。<br/>“是吗，”二号话里藏着自己愉悦而爱怜的心意，可单纯的九号并没发现。随意二号借此，继续移动了手指，这地快速的划过九号的腹中，抵达了相反的位置，“那我来猜猜别的人在哪里吧。毕竟九号有着我们所有人的备份。”<br/>二号口吻很放松，眼神也不避讳的主动投向九号。这样玩笑的询问，就像是当初刚认识不久时，二号询问他关于战后愿望时一样。只是这回真的没有埋藏任何苦楚与绝望，而是单纯的快乐。或许二号这样放松的一面，也只会暴露给九号看吧。</p><p>人造的肌肤完美的再现出顺滑且富有弹性的质感。手指碰在上面，形成一个小小凹陷的阴影，跟着二号的移动在九号的身体表面留下步过的每一丝感觉。<br/>指尖离开的地方很快就恢复原本的平滑，仿佛在帮二号隐藏他新生的私欲，把九号最漂亮的一面留在他眼底。<br/>“这里是四号吗？”<br/>“是…是三号前辈的。”<br/>“这里呢？”<br/>“啊…边上一点的话，就是六号的。”<br/>九号小心的握住了二号的手指，在自己的肚子上挪了挪。等按到位置时，二号稍微施加点力气碰上去，九号就呜咽出朦胧的鼻音。<br/>“存储单元附近都很敏感吗？”<br/>“并不是…”九号脸颊发烫——令人惊异的制造，就连这样的生理反应也可以在人工智能的机体表面呈现——红色呈现在着色的肤质上，“只是因为想到是二号在碰，就会有些痒痒的，难以忍耐。”<br/>是的，九号有时候就是这样直白而诚实。他坦白的话让二号在明知的情况下，反而有些动摇。</p><p>“那…剩下的呢？”二号整理了一下嗓音继续询问。只不过他才想起来，他没有穿制服，没有领子可以挡住自己的表情，所以刚才的心动也都展现了出来吧？<br/>也不知道九号看出来没有，可他不论何时都能温柔的接纳二号，随意依旧那副温驯的模样，配合着二号的心意。<br/>“这里是四号前辈的。”九号牵着二号的手指，如同指导一个孩子世界地图那样，仔仔细细的送到每个储存单元的所在处，几乎交叉着编制过他整个肚子。<br/>“在下面分别是二十一号和二十二号的。”<br/>“原来都是按照编号大小排序的啊，”二号收回手指，盯着对方实则看不出来内部的小肚子审视了一会。“所以我没来之前，九号也知道这里是我吗？”毕竟二号的编号是最靠前的，也是第一个位置。<br/>可九号只是摇摇头，“没有，只是知道是七人小队，所以内部有六个单元。不过储存其他人的时候，就自动编排进去了。我只是…我只是在等着那个空位的人出现。然后二号你就出现了。”说到这里，九号流露出纯粹的欣喜，甚至羞怯的碰触了二号额侧垂落的刘海，露出半遮半掩的眸子。</p><p>这一刻，欣慰和满足盈满二号，可同时却又发现心底被挤出来了缝隙，里面诞生了一丝小小的嫉妒。<br/>虽然这是理所当然的一件事，他也没有真的要较真。可当他想到自己拥抱亲吻的地方存储着其他人存在的数据，就让他浑身热热的，仿佛中了不知名的病毒。<br/>然后他把这种想法吞回肚子里，可火烧火燎的感觉又爬上胸口。人类是如何形容这种感觉的呢？他甚至会对未知的形容感到慌乱。<br/>就这样，二号双手蹭着床铺插入九号的腰后，将对方拖起来搂到脸前，随后他张口含舔上自己存储单元所在的那块腹肌。<br/>“额啊…！二、二号？”九号一个激灵，下意识抬手揪住了二号肩头的袖子。可他清楚的知道二号不会伤害他，所以并没产生防范和拒绝的意识，甚至不想让自己抓伤对方，所以指间只是虚握着衣布，并没推开。<br/>这和一场欲拒还迎的邀请没有区别，使得二号欣喜并动情。他张嘴的口中，压下后的舌尖前露出牙齿，轻轻划过九号被染湿的皮肤。<br/>反复张合的牙列一次次刮着皮肤，让白色逐渐被染上泛红，就像是他可以刮下来什么独特的属于九号的味道，吞进肚里。</p><p>“二号，你怎么了呢？”<br/>九号觉得那块皮肤火热得不行，在麻木的热流下窜过网路，在他体内的线路里蹦着火花，跑遍了整个机体。不论是上面的胸口，还是埋藏的黑盒，而或下下方双腿根部，都酥酥的。<br/>可就在这一团遭的刺激下，他依旧可以明确的集中在二号的嘴上。牙齿的坚硬，舌头的柔软，摩擦的压力，都不断的被输入在他的记忆里，录入数据中，成为了他此时此刻存在的象征。<br/>“因为这里是属于我的，”罕见的，二号表达了自己独占的意识，羽毛一样的嗓音里酝酿着坚持和强硬，化成羽根插入在眼底的这块红润的皮肤上。<br/>“一想到你这里都充满了我的存在，我就好开心啊，”二号自顾自的露出平静的笑容，柔和的眼底满是爱怜，但话语却是明确传达着告白。<br/>“嗯…”九号消化了对方的话，反倒没被羞涩压垮，而是自豪的对视上，把自己留在他怀里。<br/>“现在的二号，也会一直保留下来吧？”<br/>二号宠溺的笑起来，他抽出手撑在一旁抬高身子，下方贴着九号的身体爬到彼此脸面对面的正上方，视线落上九号没消去红晕的面颊。<br/>没有了眼罩，那双明亮的眼底好似存着一汪潭水，把刚才小小的激动与羞涩一起泡在里面，倒影上了二号的轮廓。<br/>“嗯，”二号欠身让自己的词语在埋入九号的唇间前飘出，“结束后，帮我备份吧，九号。”<br/>舌尖彼此交汇产生的暖流，该叫什么呢？九号还没想清楚，就被名为爱意的数据侵入了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>